


The Prince Takes His Final Bow

by moonlightwolf



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, but only for a little while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwolf/pseuds/moonlightwolf
Summary: SPOILERS AHEAD FOR NEWEST SANDERS SIDE EPISODE POF!!!Thomas decides to take up Janus's advice and take some time for himself. Everything changes though when he suddenly stops feeling the nice creative thoughts flow through his head and won't show up when he calls him, Remus showing up instead. And with Logan not willing to cooperate with him this time he needs to find a way to fix things before it's too late.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Roman

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a random burst of energy to write this books so let's give this a try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's had enough

  
_"...we love you"_

  
_"Right" was all that Roman said before sinking out..._

  
When Roman rose back up in his room he fell onto his knees and let out a heartbreaking wail into the echoes of the grand stage that is his room as. A place that once brought him joy, where he loved to be in the spotlight with so many eyes giving him attention and praise at his constant performances. The standing ovations he'd receive and applauds he could heard from an imaginary audience he conjured up. Although his room came with a catch. The audience always reflected his thoughts, how he felt and the aura and look around his room would also be effected like the stage background or the color of the lighting or the music etc. 

For a while now the audience has been great, still roaring with applauds as he created fanciful stories that he acted out and sang his favorite sing from Disney and other music. Except for a few. They started popping up one by one for a while now, the ones who were booing and shouting at him to shut up, that he didn't belong and to go away. He usually ignored them for the most part as there weren't many at the time, they did get to them a bit though.

As he lifted his head up all he could see were only seven people in the audience, but after a bit of a closer inspection he saw Patton, Logan, Virgil, Remus, Dec-Janus, Thomas. They all looked at him with faces full of disgust, irritation and anger, the way they'd look at a villain. Patton's expression was by far the worst as it showed hints of fear. The way he used to look at _Remus,_ the way he looked at anything close to _evil_.

They started to walk towards him and Roman got up and tried to get away backing up as they started to come closer to him and grabbed for his sword when his back hit the wall. Before he could take his sword out they all loomed over him, glaring at him in a way that made him tremble and curled up in fear. That's when the insults started to roll in. The They simultaneously spoke together, each saying the same things. He started to tremble slightly when he heard the words coming out of his friends mouth. A few of the insults stuck out among the sea of insults and his insecurities that were casually being thrown at him.

  
_'Why are you even here? Creativity doesn't really matter in the long run, only seems to get in the way. It's not like we listen to your useless advice anyways so what are you still doing here? '_

  
_'You should just disappear, it's not like it would matter. You already seem have a replacement .'_

  
_'Remus is the good twin anyway, since no one disagreed to the claim that you're evil. There's only one good creativity. And if it isn't you it's him. Patton was wrong before, he could be wrong again.'_

  
_'Thomas needs a hero, and he has one. That same hero called you evil."_

  
_'You used to bully Virgil because he was different and you did the same to Janus and laughed at both of their names. What kind of hero is that?'_

  
_'Just run away. Just like how you run away from all your problems and make them someone else's like the coward you are. Run away and never return. You're hurting Thomas and the others by simply existing. So become a hero and duck out . No one will notice anyways. You're not as important as the others and everyone will be happy.'_

  
Roman was heaving and crying on the ground curled up in a small and was desperate to try and catch his breath as the words disappear and duck out were repeatedly being said to him by the others until it was near shouting at him. 

  
It was all becoming to much too fast as the constant shouting filled his ears. His eyes darted to see his surroundings to try and find an escape. It looked like it was abandoned stage, the lights were broken and flickering and dim the curtains ripped to shreds and the normal bright red it was, looked like grey with the tiniest bit of red still left. He couldn't be there anymore, the shouting the guilt, the pain everything felt like it was too much. 

  
Suddenly Roman's eyes landed on the only other door in his room besides the main one. It was a door that lead to the imagination. An endless world for him to create beasts and defeat them or to create anything he desires. He got up quickly stumbling a bit the others starting to reach out to grab him as he started to run to the door, the others shouting at him with the repeating phrase _**'DUCK OUT**_ ' being all that he heard before he ran through the door and slammed it shut behind him. 

  
He then slid down the door and wept into his hands as he held himself tightly. The physical embodiment of his thoughts might not be there but they were still in his head, putting a face behind each insult that was thrown at him. He couldn't stop his tears even as he wiped his eyes furiously trying to stop them. 

  
He managed to calm himself after a while, or at least, enough to stop crying and could stand again without wanting to collapse again. He looked down at himself, at the outfit he used to adore. He found himself haring it. How only hero's were supposed to be in this sort of prince attire not him. Not...not a villain. He took off his sash and ripped the gold off of his clothes and threw them as far as he could, leaving himself in a tattered white shirt and white dress pants and dress shoes.

  
He looked back at the door back to his room before shaking his head and started to walk deeper and deeper into the imagination. He couldn't see them after this, they would probably enjoy time without him pestering them and being useless and hurt Thomas. He made his decision and nodded to himself taking a deep breath and tried to remember what Virgil said he did when he ducked out.

  
He closed his eyes and gathered up some of his power and when he opened them again he looked down seeing a string that was connecting him to Thomas. He then summoned a pair of scissors and held the string out hesitating. Daring himself to think of what he was doing and how it would effect the others. He could see it ending in no way but good, for all of them. He'd felt like he'd finally be doing something right as he cut the string with a smile that held no happiness or any emotion other than pain.

  
Roman Sanders had officially just ducked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first sander side fanfic so please tell me if you want me to change anything I'm my style of writing to make your reading experience better and tell me what you think in the comments! Have a lovely day! ❤


	2. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Remus is very out of character in this scene and this chapter is very Remus and Thomas centered. Also the bold letters when Janus talks is when you have to flip what he's saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out guys! Writers block and all 😅

It was sudden when it happened, but it all just flashed in a blink of an eye that Thomas questioned for a second if it did happen.

Thomas was writing his script for his newest video before he suddenly grabbed at his chest and hunched over a bit as a sudden jolt of pain that surged through his body as he felt a part of himself become detached from the rest of him and leaving him with an empty hole where something once resided.

The pain was gone in a blink of an eye and so was his motivation for his newest script-or motivation for anything of that matter that he barely remembered having it in the first place. He saved his Google doc that had his script and closed his computer putting it off the side and laid down to the side. 

Normally ideas about tomorrow, the next video, anything would be racing in his mind or how to spend his time. He knows Janus said that he has to focus on self care but he didn't even feel like getting off the couch. He wanted to stay curled up In a ball and never move again. 

Maybe a movie would help? But which one? There were so many genres and choices to make. How could he choose just one? 

Maybe he should summon one of the others to help him out? But who would he summon? would they be annoyed if he did? Why was he suddenly asking so many questions? What was going on? Why is he suddenly worried about every decision he's thinking about doing? Ok he definitely needs to summon someone to help him with this. But who?

Maybe Patton or Logan? They're always there and normally have answers, but both were pretty unhappy since the last video. And Patton was probably done with being asked questions for a while, and Logan most likely wouldn't want to talk to him for a while.

Virgil might have some answers? He's the one who normally makes him question things like this? And he didn't see him last time. But what if he didn't come last time because he was too overwhelmed and didn't want to see him and would just try to leave as soon as he was summoned.

Remus or Roman could probably help. They are his creativity after all. But Roman was really upset last time and Remus would go off topic probably on a weird tangent of something awful and would probably send him on another restless night and might give him thoughts that'll leave him on edge all day.

Janus would be helpful but he was the one who said to spend some time for himself and might hold some information back as to not worry him and to try and keep him on the path of self care by telling him it'll all be fine...

' _screw it '_ he thought before summoning all of them at once silently cursing at his indecisiveness and want to ask for someone else's idea on if he was right or wrong.

He looked up and around the room but right as he did he knew that something was off. That they must've felt the sudden shift too.

Patton in his spot at the curtains, he looked nervous and looked around the room not even bothering to put on his usual smile as he normally does as his eyes kept shifting around the room anxiously not even daring to speak. 

Next to him was Janus looking composed as he normally did, although there was something a little too stiff about how he stood. As if something wasn't quite right, like he needed to put his guard up. Like he normally did when he didn't know what was going on or confused, he normally knew everything Thomas related along side Logan who was the only one who knows everything about Thomas except his emotions.

Across from them was Logan in his normal spot in front of the kitchen next to the stairs, he was turned away from him with his arms crossed not facing any of them. Even if he couldn't see his face but he's never seen the logical side more disheveled than he did now. His hair was all out of place and his shirt was wrinkled and was slouching a bit with his head hung low.

Virgil appeared at his normal spot at his stair way. He looked a little startled and Thomas knew it was because of his sudden peak that his anxiety took. Once he seemed to understand where he was he calmed down a bit but still tense as he noticed the presence of both Remus _and_ Janus in the same room as Thomas.

Remus was where Roman normally stood by the TV. Even with Logan's appearance, Remus immediately looked more out of character than all of them even if the times he saw him were very few. Remus looked like he was grieving, he looked so sad and angry glaring at all of them yet looked so distant. He seemed to be the only one who knew exactly what went on.

He looked next to Remus expecting to find his twin there next to him since Roman normally rose up there as well with but there was no one next to Remus. Only a lamp that was always there in the background next to the creative twins.

The silence lingering over the room was just about unbearable and suffocating. Everything just felt off and gloomy.

Thomas was about to speak when Remus started to speak up.

"he really did it you know?" 

Everyone turned their head in Remus's direction, Logan giving a slight turn of his head to show his acknowledgment.

"what the hell do you mean Remus? Who did what." Virgil snapped at him as he started to tug a bit at his sleeves a bit. It was a habit that he picked up when he was extra nervous.

Remus looked at Virgil as a malicious smile started to form on his face and gave a humorless chuckle. "You really do tickle me emo. You know perfectly well what I mean. My brother of course, he took a bit of a turn for the worse you see, how was it you phrased it all those years ago? That you ducked out? That you decided it wasn't worth it anymore?" 

The silence then came back tenfold when Remus finished speaking, a looming sense of dread plaguing everyone as it started to sink in. 

"h-he couldn't have, Roman wo-would neve-never.." Patton stuttered before putting a trembling hand up to his mouth to hold in a sob Thomas knows he wants so badly to let out.

"Funny how you say that when you and your fuckboy snake over there one of the main reasons he did-well we're all to blame here of course. But seeing how you three dumb shits were the last to see Roman before he ducked out, and the fact that Mr. Kahooter's over there is more than half way over the bridge to jump off of that same cliff into the mosh pit of fuckery, it's probably safe to assume that you three are most at fault." He snapped back and crossed his arms. "It's funny really, how none of you seem to care about anyone but yourselves until they're gone. You treat them like shit and when you realized you messed up is because they're gone. And you guys call me evil." He glared specifically at Janus as he said that his smile still on his face. 

Patton let out a soft sob as the tears started to flow from his eyes his hand still on his mouth to make sure his sobs are muffled. Janus flinched "Remus I have **_yet to_ **apologize for all of this. Why are you all **_calm_** about this." 

"I'M ACTING LIKE THIS BECAUSE I WAS ENOUGH OF A DUMBASS TO FUCKING TRUST YOU AND TO ACTUALLY THINK YOU WERE MY FRIEND. YET, YOU USED US AGAINST EACHOTHER AGAIN TO HELP YOU RISE UP IN WHATEVER BULLSHIT SYSTEM THAT _YOU_ _AND PATTON MADE_ WHEN YOU TWO MADE US SPLIT TO _SEPERATE US,_ AND SO THAT YOU-SO THAT YOU CAN WHAT? ABANDON ME TOO?!" He shouted angrily with that same echo that Virgil has when he's overwhelmed. With his malicious smile he previously sported quickly gone and replaced with a harsh scowl. He's starting to take harsh deep breaths as Everyone except Logan, who still refused to acknowledge them besides the small head movement from earlier, looked at Remus in surprise, even Remus himself looked the tiniest surprised by his own outburst. Virgil and Patton both look the most guilty while Janus's face was unreadable.

Thomas took a deep breath "Remus I'm so sor-"

"Sorry won't cut it anymore Thomas. Not for me. Maybe not even Roman anymore. The damage has already been dealt. Besides, You won't be creative enough to think of a good apology anyways. The only reason why you're even motivated enough for this conversation without Princey here when you can't imagine any good things to come from the future is because this is the best I can do without him for a while." Remus said and leaned onto the wall a bit not seeming to have enough energy to yell much anymore. His arms that were once crossed were now holding his Sides tightly as if trying to stay in existence as he suddenly started to glitch violently.

Thomas looked at the other sides for help and guidance as to what the hell was even going on with Remus but they all looked scared and nervous at what was going on like it was never seen before. 

"Remus, if this is some kind of gimmick you're doing to **_reassure_** us please **_keep going_** " Janus said looking horrified at his friend as he quickly made moves to help his friend before Remus growled at him making Janus take a step back, knowing one wrong move and he'll have to regrow a new head.

"Come any closer and I'll slice you open from armpit to asshole." Remus said his glitching getting worse as he was getting more and more distressed, losing focus as he does so on staying in a stable form.

Thomas looked around at the others frantically in distress wondering what was going on. He felt the pain that he felt earlier, the one that must've been from when Roman ducked out, was starting to creep back up on him. He remembered the same feeling when Virgil had ducked out all those years ago. "G-Guys what's going on?!" 

For the first time since he called them Logan finally decided to speak up. He turned to them but didn't dare look at anyone. As if seeing their faces was too much of a chore for him to do. "It's simple. Roman ducked out, meaning the majority of your creativity ducked out since he had the most creative control and Remus's control depended on Roman being there, and Roman's fading since he's no longer working to be your creativity. When one half of the pair goes and starts to fade away....

The other half of the pair starts to fade as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you have a great day, and to please comment about anything you guys want me to fix or your assumptions on what'll happen next I'd love to see it!


End file.
